


Strike the Colors

by dracox_serdriel



Series: Her Dark Works [18]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ball, Camelot, Explicit Language, F/M, Feast, M/M, Matchmaking, Neverland, Sexual Content, The Enchanted Forest, The Jolly Roger, Violence, Welcome Home Feast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6175804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracox_serdriel/pseuds/dracox_serdriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their battle with Peter Pan, the passengers aboard the Jolly Roger abandon Neverland for the Enchanted Forest, and Emma worries about being Henry's sole parent now that she is the Dark One again. Upon their return, everyone is invited to a grand celebration in Camelot by old allies of Snow and Charming, King Arthur and Queen Guinevere. During their stay, odd events lead some of the guests to become wary of Camelot's intentions, especially Killian.</p><p><strong>Her Dark Works</strong> takes place in an alternate universe where Emma Swan was born and raised in the Enchanted Forest. One day, things go horribly wrong, and she abandons her birthright and throne to seek revenge on the Dark One. What happens when a woman born to be the Savior of the Realm joins forces with the Vengeful Pirate of Neverland?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lifebelt

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to [CaitiriJaBrai](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitiriJaBrai/pseuds/CaitiriJaBrai) for stepping in and beta reading this episode in record time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After rescuing Henry and immobilizing Pan, Emma and Killian recover and return to the Jolly Roger. On top of dealing with Lost Boy prisoners and Pan's possible retribution, Emma faces the dilemma of living as the Dark One again.

Killian sprawled out across the cold stone that had once been the floor of Skull Rock. Except now it was more like a flat rock island, which Emma was dispassionately scanning.

"What the bloody hell happened?"

"We did," she replied.

"We did this?" he asked, stretching out beneath her as a cold wind blew through him. "And when did it become so bloody cold?"

She stood up, but he didn't follow. Instead, he laid back and put both hands behind his head, admiring the view of Emma disheveled and partially nude as she stood over him.

An odd sensation overcame him as gray mist surrounded them. When it cleared, they were dressed in their garments.

"I could've put my trousers back on meself, love," he said as he stood up. "You didn't need to use magic."

"They fell into the water along with most of the cavern."

An urge to touch her overcame him, so he wrapped his arms around her, embracing her as the harsh winds continued to rebuff them as the faintest signs of dawn peeked over the horizon.

"How did do this, Swan?"

"Magic," she replied. "It comes from emotion. It runs on them."

His heart skipped a beat at that, wondering if she was implying what he inferred. "And the stronger the emotion, the more powerful the magic?"

"Something like that," she replied. "More powerful, more volatile, less predictable. That pulse went through all of Neverland."

"All of Neverland? Including my ship?"

"It was like an earthquake, and the island didn't fair very well," she replied. "What happens to a ship at sea during an earthquake?"

"Happily, nothing, so long as it's far from shore."

"We'd better check on everyone," she replied.

She kissed him, and a general warmth spread throughout his body. He nipped at her bottom lip, and she opened herself to him, letting his tongue explore her mouth. He couldn't help the moan that escaped him as he tasted her mixed with salt and coconut.

"No more of that," she said. "I still haven't told my parents."

He raised his inquisitive eyebrow.

"I'm sure they've guessed as much, but I haven't told them or Henry yet," she explained. "Once we're home, I'll tell them. Come on, my shadow will be back soon."

With that, gray mist came around them, and in the blink of an eye, they stood on the bridge of the Jolly Roger.

"Mom! MOM!"

Killian stepped aside as the lad ran to her. Henry clasped his mother in a great hug. As he watched them cling to one another, Killian felt guilty for his part in delaying this reunion.

"Did you feel the earthquake?" Henry asked. "Tink was worried you went down inside Skull Rock!"

"Not us, kid," Emma replied.

"Is Pan dead?" Regina asked bluntly.

"No," Emma replied. "But I used a binding spell on him before he fell into the ocean with that cave. It'll keep him tied up for a while."

"And then what?" Regina asked. "He'll just come after Henry again."

"Happily, without his shadow, Pan can't travel between realms," Killian replied. 

"Pan said magic is dying," Henry said. "He told me that the hourglass in that cave was counting down to the moment magic goes extinct, and once it's empty, magic would disappear from everywhere. The only way to stop it was for me to give up my heart."

Regina put a reassuring arm on the lad's shoulder. "He was lying. Magic doesn't die. Not like that."

"Regina's right. Whatever that hourglass was counting down to, it was about Pan, kid" Emma added. "You did the right thing, standing up to him. Dad would be proud."

This was meant to be a conversation between Emma and Herny, so Killian slipped below deck to his cabin. He hadn't realized how exhausted he was, but now his legs were like lead. He nearly opened the door before he remembered that he offered it to Emma's parents. 

He knocked.

"Come in," a woman said from inside.

"Ah, greetings, your majesties," Killian said as he entered.

Snow sat by the window, admiring the Bonsai Tree, while Charming slept on the medical cot.

"You're back?" Snow asked. "Is everyone all right?"

"Aye," he replied. "Except for Pan. He should be trapped in Neverland forever."

"Thank you, Captain Hook, for everything," Snow said as she got to her feet. "Actually, uh, what do people call you now? Now that you, uh..."

"Have my hand back? It's Captain Killian Jones."

"Well, Captain Jones, once we return home, what will you do?"

"I'm not sure. I had expected to remain in a Land without Magic until the end of my days."

"Yet you came anyway," Snow said, sounding remarkably like her eldest daughter.

"Aye, that I did."

"I'm not sure how I feel about my daughter being with a pirate." 

"If it makes it any easier, I received a pardon from King Eric and Queen Ariel of the Maritime Kingdom." 

"But you're still a pirate?"

"Always a pirate, your majesty."

Snow was ready to say something, but they were interrupted when the hatch opened and Henry and Emma climbed the ladder down into the cabin.

"Grandma!" Henry said loudly as he hugged Snow.

"What? What's... Henry?" Charming mumbled as he stirred from his sleep.

"Sorry Grandpa, I didn't mean to wake you."

But the King didn't care. He abandoned his bed and embraced his grandson and daughter.

"Henry, we were so worried," Charming said.

"Grandma said she didn't want to wake you till Mom got back," Henry said. "Said you had to sleep to take over for Robin."

"You can pilot a ship?" Killian asked. 

"Relax, pirate, I learned how to handle a ship when Snow and I first became King and Queen," Charming replied. "Besides, how much trouble can I cause while we're anchored?"

"Actually, Dad, we're leaving," Emma said. 

"Leaving? For where?" Charming asked.

"Home," Emma replied, smiling. "I know you can handle the ship in the water, Dad, but the Captain and I should really be at the helm for this."

"But you _just_ defeated Pan!" Henry protested. "Don't you need to sleep?"

Killian certainly did, but Emma... the Dark One never needed sleep, and he couldn't abandon her at the helm.

"All we'll require is a spot of coffee, lad," Killian said brightly. "And luckily our galley is stocked."

"I want to help," Henry said.

"No," Emma replied in a stern, maternal voice. "After everything you've been through, you need to rest."

"She's right. Come on, Henry, let's get you to bed," Snow said. She turned to Emma. "I'll stay with him until we get there."

"If you don't mind, I'd like to see this," David said.

"Aye," Killian said. "First to the galley, then a walk through of the decks to confirm everything is ready for travel. Do you wish to join us, Swan?"

"No, I'll meet you on the bridge," she replied. "Thank you, Captain."

* * *

Killian and her father left the cabin, passing Regina as she approached.

"Is everything all right?" Emma asked.

"That shockwave took its toll on the island, but so far everything is quiet," Regina replied. "I wanted to say goodnight to Henry."

Emma nodded and stepped aside, letting Regina enter. She admired how friendly her mother was to the woman who made her life miserable for decades. Yet today, Snow treated her like family.

Emma stepped outside, closed the door behind her, and nearly crashed into Wendy and John Darling. 

"Can we have a word?" John asked.

"Sure," she replied. "What's going on?"

"Someone said you left Pan alive," John said.

"Yes, but only because I don't know how to kill him, or if he even can be killed," Emma said. "But we destroyed his shadow, so he won't be able to follow us across realms."

"Then we need to leave immediately," Wendy announced. "If Pan cast the curse while we're still here - "

Emma interrupted, "What are you talking about? What curse?"

"Cruella called it the Dark Curse," John replied. "She found it in the Captain's cabin. Had something that led her right to it. It was nothing more than a scrap of parchment, but if Pan asked her to get it, then - "

"Don't worry," Emma interrupted again. "That spell requires an ingredient that I don't think Pan has: the heart of the thing he loves most."

"Felix," Wendy whispered, her eyes wide. "He's been here the longest, and he's been fiercely loyal. Always was Pan's favorite, and if he gets to him, then - "

"Stop," Emma interrupted. "I just got my son back. Crisis averted." 

"But if the Dark Curse does what he says it does, then we're all doomed," Wendy pleaded.

"Enough!" Emma said harshly. "Listen, the only reason Pan has the damn thing was that your brothers helped them hijack the Jolly Roger. As for Felix, he and his heart are aboard, and once we're gone, Pan can't reach them. So like I said, crisis averted."

The Darlings were cowed, but she felt slightly guilty for her reprimand.

"Thank you for telling me," Emma said. "Better get back to your bunks. We're about to leave."

Wendy and John nodded, yes, and went on their way. Before she could leave for the main deck, Regina stepped out of the cabin.

"Where did you get this?" she snapped, holding out the hand-carved box that once housed Cora's heart.

"I found it at the Dark Palace," Emma replied.

"Where is my mother's heart?"

"In her body, where it belongs," she replied. "I assume that the other one is yours."

"It's not," Regina said softly. "I don't know how it's still beating."

"What do you mean?"

"I took this heart from a man a very long time ago," she replied. "He died years ago."

"How long was his heart outside his body?" Emma asked. "If kept out long enough, that piece of them stays alive even after they die."

Regina gave her a look that was somewhere between furious and confused. Then she asked, "Where did you come up with that, Savior of the Realm?"

"The Dark Castle had an extensive library," she replied. "May I ask, what did you do with the Lost Boy hearts?"

"I locked them in a case tied down in the brig," Regina replied haughtily. "I suggest you leave them there until we figure out what to do with them. I put them in a deep slumber, since they're piled in, four or five to a cell. I suppose your pirate didn't take many prisoners."

"Would you mind telling Robin I'll be up in a minute while I put this with the others?" Emma asked, pointing to the heart box.

"No, I wouldn't," Regina replied, handing it off. "Maybe next time, leave the disembodied hearts where you find them, Savior. You never know whose might be in there."

 

After seeing the hearts in the brig herself, she walked up to the bridge and took over the helm from Robin. She noticed that he and Regina seemed chummy, and they went down to the bunks together, leaving Emma alone with her thoughts.

Unfortunately, she was in terrible company.

Going to a Land without Magic was supposed to be the end of the road. She would find her parents and Henry, and they'd live out their days together as a happy family. She would tell Henry about her last adventures in the Enchanted Forest, and Killian would teach him about ships. They'd have a life, a normal life without any magic or destiny to get in the way.

But Peter Pan changed all that.

If she told her parents she wished to return to a Land without Magic, they'd give her a thousand reasons to stay, not the least of which were her brother and sister. She thought briefly about telling them that she had become the Dark One, but then she began to imagine her mother's "There's Always Hope" speech and her father's face as he told her they'd find a way to save her. It was too much. She had just found them all again, and damn it, she wanted to be _happy_ , just for now. Just for a little while.

Then the mental picture of twenty-six hearts in boxes flashed before her eyes. She and Regina had yanked them out of the Lost Boys without flinching, without concern, without compassion. Regina, having been the Evil Queen for so long, knew how to store enchanted hearts properly, placing each one in its own cubby marked with a name. Of course, they didn't know most of the Lost Boy's names, so Regina resorted to unique descriptors, such as "blonde with green cape" or "redhead with scarf." If Emma had handled all that, they would've dumped the hearts in a basket.

That didn't change the fact that she had been the one to rip out over a dozen hearts from children. She excused it, telling Regina that they weren't children, but they were. They might've been kidnapped and groomed by Pan, but most of them were just abandoned kids. They could recover if they were given the chance.

Emma knew she should feel guilty about it, but it was little more than a whisper in her mind.

How could she raise Henry when her conscience was abandoning her? Neal said that his father had always run his fatherly advice past Belle before talking to him. Would she need to do that now, too? 

What would happen when people realized that she didn't age anymore? What would happen when she outlived her own son?

Dread pooled in her stomach. What the hell would she do when everyone she loved was dead? She would outlive her parents, her siblings, Killian, and even Henry. And then what?

"You all right, love?" Killian asked as he joined her at the helm.

She plastered a smile on her face when she noticed her father was right behind him.

"I'm fine," she replied. "Just waiting for my shadow to return."

Killian pointed up the mast of the main sail, where her shadow danced above them.

"I believe it's waiting on your orders," he said. 

"Don't you mean orders from the Captain?" Emma asked playfully.

His face broke open into a marvelous smile. "Aye, love, that I do," he said. With that, he took the helm, and her father stood by her side as her pirate shouted, "To the Enchanted Forest!"

* * *

The rush of air kept Killian awake, refreshing his tired eyes as they flew through the clouds. Emma provided occasional bursts of energy as well, but he was very glad when they set down in the oceans of the Enchanted Forest.

"I fancy a kip," Killian said. "Care for some time at the helm, King Charming?"

"I thought you'd never ask," he replied.

Killian stepped aside, eyeing Charming as he put his hands on the wheel. He seemed confident enough.

Killian left the bridge, but he didn't get far before the blast of a horn caught his attention. He peered through his spyglass and saw a small cutter sailing toward them in haste. They ran a white flag with a green stripe and the flag of Camelot.

"What is that?" Charming asked.

Killian replied, "Seems to be a messenger ship from Camelot."

"Are they in distress?" Charming asked.

The horn sounded again, and a smaller ship disembarked from the cutter's stern, likely the captain's gig. 

"No, but I do believe they're looking for us," Killian said.

"Pan must've scrubbed the barrier and protection spells," Emma explained.

Killian offered Charming his spyglass, and the king looked through it.

"They're flying the messenger flag, so they probably have one for us," Charming said. "What do you think, Captain?"

Killian didn't like this at all. They'd been away from this realm for a long time, yet the moment they return, they're hailed by another vessel? He disliked King Arthur, and not just for coming aboard his ship without permission. The man practically handed the Dark One Dagger to Cora and Zelena.

That being said, if Camelot sought them, running wouldn't help. They'd catch up eventually.

"Lower the ladder when they approach," Killian said. "Let's see what they have to say."

 

As it transpired, the messenger ship was one of many sent by King Arthur to find the Jolly Roger and invite those aboard to a celebration in Camelot. When Killian asked how the bloody hell they knew the Jolly would be back in this realm, the only answer he received was "it was foreseen."

Snow insisted that they go, as she and Arthur were old friends. At some point, the Charmings had dealt with a previous Camelot prophecy that cemented their friendship. 

It took a day and a half to sail to Camelot. Snow sent the messenger ahead with a request that Regina, Killian, and Robin be granted safe passage, as they were all wanted in Camelot. As they approached the kingdom's shore, the messenger returned with three pardons.

"His majesty King Arthur looks forward to meeting you all," the messenger said with a little bow.

Killian still didn't like it. Granted, he hadn't slept much in the past few days, and he slept poorly in the general crew bunks now that Emma's family had taken over his cabin. Crankiness could certainly be a factor.

But then there was Emma.

Something was definitely wrong, but she wouldn't talk with him about it. He worried that they would be given separate rooms in Camelot, and he'd never see her again.

It was foolish, but she had been aloof ever since they returned to this realm. She spent every waking second with her family and never asked him to join them. It made sense; he wasn't her family.

"You all right, Captain?" Emma asked as she walked over to him. "Is the new pardon grating on your pirate mystique?"

"Hardly," he replied. "I'm just not fond of the King and Queen who dared set foot on my ship without permission."

She was suddenly very close to him. She cupped his cheek and pressed her forehead to his. His heart raced at the intimacy. It was like finding an oasis in an unending desert. Every doubt in his mind vanished.

"I don't know what to do," she whispered. "I can't tell them about me, and I don't... I can't do this. Pretend. I don't know what to do."

"Perhaps I could help," he said quietly. "You need not do this alone, Swan."


	2. Dogvane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camelot receives the passengers of the Jolly Roger with a grand feast and ball, putting Emma's secret to the test. Killian and her parents help her navigate the politics of court, despite the fact that King Arthur and Queen Guinevere seem to have ulterior motives for their hospitality.

Emma was apprehensive about returning to the pomp and circumstance of the courts, especially after their last encounter with the King and Queen of Camelot. It had taken nearly all her courage to confide her concern in her parents, but neither seemed overly concerned, even when she emphasized how short had been with them.

"Arthur and Guinevere are fine rulers and good people," her father had said. "Whatever reason they were seeking the dagger, I'm sure it was for the greater good."

"And you were right to tell them to stop searching for it," her mother had added. "You destroyed the Dark One, Emma, and if there is any chance that that dagger could resurrect him or make a new Dark One, then let it disappear forever. Believe me, they agree on that. The Dark One was a menace to their kingdom, too."

It quelled her fear, but she still felt anxious. She began to think of ways to excuse herself from the celebration.

But then she saw how excited Henry was about visiting Camelot. As a child, he had always wanted to travel and see other kingdoms, but he especially loved the stories of Camelot. Neal promised to take him one day.

She choked at the thought. Neal couldn't travel with Henry anymore, and it occurred to her that was probably the only promise to their son he'd ever broken. He had always been a devoted father.

But he was gone, which meant she had to step up for their son. She wasn't sure how long she could keep up appearances and hide that she was the Dark One, but she would fulfill that promise as she could. She owed Neal that much.

 

King Arthur and Queen Guinevere received them with a grand celebration, complete with heraldic announcement and full procession to the castle. Given the company that traveled with them, the names and titles were rather... colorful.

"King Charming and Queen Snow White, once presumed dead but now returned to us," the Herald announced. "Attended by Captain Killian Jones, their daughter Emma Swan, the Savior of the Realm, and their ward, Henry of the Scribes

She hated that Henry was called a ward. But, the son of Savior of the Realm would forever be in danger, and Regina begrudgingly agreed that the son of the (former) Evil Queen would fair no better in the world.

The Herald continued, "Queen Regina the Reformed, once an enemy but now a friend, attended by her father, Prince Henry of the Cascades. Duke Taio, the Lost Prince of Maldonia, once stolen from us but now rescued, and his attendant, the Healer Victor Whale. Lady Belle, formerly of the Dark Castle. Robin Hood, Mulan the Warrior, and Red the Guardian, representatives of the Merry Men of Sherwood Castle. And Wendy, John, and Michael of the House Darling, emissaries of a Land without Magic."

It was one thing to return to this realm with her parents, but they returned alongside the Evil Queen, or rather 'Regina the Reformed,' and Duke Taio, a prince who disappeared thirty-four years ago yet had not aged a day.

They began with a feast, which transformed into a ball that went well into the night. As always, every bachelor requested a dance from the unmarried Savior of the Realm. She didn't mind the dancing, but each one courted her with the worst small talk she'd ever heard.

"What's the weather like in a Land without Magic?"

"I've slayed a chimera myself. Nasty but stupid, aren't they?"

"I heard you were reserved, Savior, but no one told me what a beauty you are."

She nearly lost it when she began dancing with Captain Silver. She couldn't remember which kingdom he served, but he was incredibly pompous in addition to being hands-on in a way that the dance didn't call for. 

At one point, he slid his hand down to her bottom, leaned in, and whispered, "Tell me, Savior, who rescues you when you're in distress?"

But then, on the next beat, his hand returned to her lower back, where it belonged. To the observer, it was a simple mistake for a man long at sea, but he had laced his voice with too much innuendo. There was no mistaking his meaning.

 _If Killian had anything to say, he'd cut off your hand_ , she thought to herself, maintaining her composure. The very last thing she needed was this idiot thinking she was flustered at his pass at her. 

"I save myself," she stated firmly.

She then broke away from him at the worst possible point in the dance, so that everyone saw her drop her arms and step away. The embarrassment was all his, as only two types of men forced a lady to leave like this: poor dancers and those with poor manners.

As she reached the edge of the dance floor, Killian appeared and asked, "May I have this dance, Swan?"

"Where have you been all night?" she replied as she took his hand. "I've wanted you to cut in on every dance."

She danced with him for the remainder of the evening, sneaking out of the ball as early as courtesy allowed. Always a gentleman, Killian offered to escort her to her guest room.

They made it down one corridor before they were stopped by King Arthur and Queen Guinevere.

"Ah, Miss Swan," Arthur said. "Captain Jones. You both look well."

"Your majesties," Killian said by way of greeting.

"Your majesties," Emma echoed.

Arthur said, "I'm sorry to see you leave the ball so soon."

"I suspect Captain Silver was too forward for his own good," Guinevere said. "My apologies for him, Miss Swan. Please don't let him chase you away."

"Actually, your majesty, I wasn't leaving on his account," Emma replied.

"Has some ghastly monster reared its ugly head?" Arthur asked with honest interest. "Or an evil sorcerer, perhaps?"

"Oh, no, nothing like that," Emma replied, forgetting all form and manners. "Your majesty, I mean..."

She hadn't expected the King and Queen to corner her so early in their visit. She had assumed Snow and Charming would be with her for this. They always knew what to say.

"Apologies, your majesties, but Miss Swan has traveled a very long way, as you can imagine," Killian said. "She means to retire for the evening, and I'm escorting her to her chambers."

"Of course, of course," Arthur said politely. "We only wished to apologize for our previous encounter before the night ended."

"And to warn you about the state of the roads," Guinevere added. "We know the Savior often receives requests to aid other kingdoms. I'm sure you've been called away in the middle of the night before."

"Yes, your majesty," Emma replied.

"Then you should know that brigands have been targetting late-night travelers," Arthur replied. "There are tales of monstrous cats attacking at their command. It would be best for you and your party to remain inside the city of Camelot at night."

"If these thieves are using magic to hurt Camelot citizens, then I should intervene, your highness," Emma suggested, glad to have a monster to fight.

"That is a generous offer, Miss Swan," Arthur replied. "But you are our guest, and I've already dispatched the Knights of the Round Table to deal with the problem. I have every confidence in their success. But until then, please don't leave the city after nightfall."

"Good night to you, Miss Swan," Guinevere said. "Captain Jones."

And with that, the Royal couple returned to the ball, and Killian led her back to her room.

"Was it me, Swan, or was that odd?" he asked.

"Incredibly odd," she replied. "He was telling the truth, even though it didn't make any sense."

"What's that, love?"

"He knows that I can handle those thieves," she replied. "I could see warning my parents, but they cornered us instead. It's like they don't want us to leave the city."

"You believe they have ulterior motives?"

"I don't know," she replied. "Just the way he spoke. It was like after I turned sixteen, when I was still heir. All of a sudden, after every ball in every kingdom, the Duke or Queen or whoever would request my presence at another event later in the week to extend my stay."

"You do make for wonderful company, love."

"It had nothing to do with that," she said. "They wanted to keep me around to introduce me to suitors, hoping I'd fall in love."

"Perhaps King Arthur has a suitor for the Savior of the Realm," he suggested.

"Would that bother you?"

"Immensely, love," he replied. "I must retire to my own room for the night. Will you join me, Swan?"

"You'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

Killian woke late the next morning. His first instinct was to panic when Emma was nowhere to be seen. She spent most of the night confiding her doubts in him, worried that being the Dark One would make her a poor daughter and a terrible mother. His reassurances fell on deaf ears.

But then again, it was late in the morning. Late enough that the steward had come around to ensure that the guests were awake in time for breakfast. Perhaps Emma had left to keep up appearances.

He abandoned his bed, dressed, and walked to the Great Hall. As he approached, he noticed that there was quite a commotion, given the time of day. He found Emma there with her parents and son.

"Captain Jones," Charming said. "We thought you might sleep through the morning!"

"My apologies," he replied.

"There's no need," Snow said with a glance of disapproval to her husband. "After all, you are the reason we're all together and home again."

"It was my honor, your majesty," he replied. "But may I ask, why is everyone gathered? Has the ball continued into the next day?"

"Happily not," Robin said. "It's time the Merry Men returned to Sherwood Castle."

"Not just the Merry Men," Sidney added. He was a man again, freed from his mirror.

As it transpired, nearly everyone from their journey had plans to depart that morning or afternoon. Belle and the Darlings decided to set down roots at Sherwood Castle with the Merry Men, while Sidney and Senior agreed to spend a few nights there before riding on to the Dark Palace.

"Does this mean that you'll be leaving us as well, your majesty?" Killian asked Regina.

"Actually, no," she replied. "I just learned that I have a sister in the Camelot dungeons. I think it's high time we met."

After a few more goodbyes and handshakes, the hall emptied, and everything became very informal. They all walked around the banquet hall enjoying fresh fruit, cheese, and bread. As it wasn't a seated meal, he was afforded the company of nearly everyone in the room, from stewards to cooks to knights and the King himself.

Taio requested horses from Arthur so that he and Whale could ride to his kingdom. But Arthur asked them to stay as guests of Camelot until they receive word from King Naveen of Maldonia, Taio's youngest brother, who was now sixty years old. They reluctantly agreed. Likewise, Snow and Charming decided to wait for a reply from their daughter Queen Eva II before the journey home. 

In fact, everything was quite pleasant until Henry asked Killian to teach him how to sail.

"Of course, but only with permission of your, uh, guardians, lad," he replied.

"But not today," Arthur interjected with authority.

"Not today?" Emma repeated. "Your majesty, are you saying we can't go aboard our own ship?"

Arthur's expression faltered for a moment but only a moment. He said, "Heaven's no! You are our guests, not our prisoners, but if you went sailing, you'd miss the picnic."

The King stepped in close and lowered his voice so that only Henry, Emma, and Killian could hear him. "My apologies, I meant to invite you last night, but it must've slipped my mind. Would you mind terribly playing along? I promised my wife."

He seemed oddly sincere for a man who didn't know them. Perhaps the theory of a Camelot suitor for the Savior of the Realm wasn't so far fetched after all.

"Aye, the picnic," Killian said, loud enough for others to hear. "Sorry, lad, but we'll have to postpone our first lesson."

"Good man," Arthur said with a wink.

"He likes you," Charming remarked as Arthur walked away. "Who would've thought the King of Camelot would be a fan of Captain Hook?"

"It's Captain Jones these days, mate," Killian corrected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter, dogvane, comes from a small (and sometimes improvised) weather vane mounted in sight of the helmsman.


	3. Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma enjoys her last day in Camelot with Henry and Killian. They face an unexpected complication on their way out of the city.

Emma dreaded the picnic even more than the ball, as it was a far more intimate affair with fewer distractions, but it turned out to be a wonderful way to spend the afternoon.

They rode out to a field high on a hill that afforded a gorgeous view of Camelot and dined on a sumptuous meal of local specialties. They passed the time telling tales of their adventures, and afterward, she watched as Killian and her father took turns showing Henry the ins and outs of sword fighting.

"I hear you have prisoners aboard your ship," Guinevere said as she joined Emma.

"Lost Boys, your majesty," Emma replied. "Pan abducted them, promised them the family they always wanted, and treated them like his playthings. Most of them will be fine once they spend some time with people who really care about them."

"Perhaps we can find new homes for them in Camelot," Guinevere suggested. "Arthur grew up an orphan himself."

"Actually, Henry has an entire plan on how to help them in our kingdom," Emma replied politely.

"Henry, your parents' ward?" she asked. "Surely there are more qualified advisers than a thirteen-year-old boy."

"Who better to help them than someone who understands them?" Emma asked.

"Ah, to be young and free," Genevieve replied. "Untainted by the cynicism bred from years of authority."

"Duke Taio seems unhappy," Emma said, changing the subject.

"He wants to return home," the Queen replied. "I don't think he knows how much his home has changed in his absence, nor has he given any consideration to the effect his return will have on the line of succession - "

"I doubt he cares," Emma interrupted. "He probably just wants to see his brother again before it's too late."

"What do you know of the healer he is with?" she asked. "Victor Whale."

"He's a doctor, and he saved Killian's life," Emma observed. "And he's dedicated to Taio, obviously. I don't know much beyond that."

"Dedicated," Genevieve repeated delicately. "In the same manner that your friends Mulan and Red are dedicated to one another?"

"Taio and Whale don't have wedding bands," Emma replied. "But, if you're asking if they're in love, I'd say yes. You'd have to ask them to be sure. Is that an issue for you, your majesty?"

"An issue? No, though I will admit, I am disappointed he's not a bachelor," she replied. "I have a friend a kingdom over who's looking for a match."

Emma turned away, not sure what else to say. 

"Why haven't you married, Emma?"

 _Because I was born with a destiny that screwed me and everyone I love_ , she thought.

But she replied, "It's not for everyone."

"Perhaps, but that's not an answer."

Emma wanted to flee this conversation. She was certain that Guinevere would start naming eligible bachelors. Luckily, Killian interrupted them.

"Forgive me your majesty," he said. "But we require Miss Swan's assistance."

"Of course," Guinevere said. "We'll speak again later, Miss Swan."

"Your highness."

The Queen went to speak with her mother as Emma joined Killian and Henry. 

"What's going on, kid?" she asked as she tousled his hair.

"Nothing, but Killian and I thought you looked like a damsel in distress," Henry replied jokingly.

"I can handle myself," Emma said, playing along.

"Aye, love," Killian said. "When it comes to sea serpents or monsters of any kind. Polite picnic conversations, however..."

"You're not good at lying to make people feel better," Henry said bluntly.

"Gee, thanks, kid," she replied. "I can hold my own." 

"What was Queen Guinevere cornering you on, Swan?"

"She wanted to know about Taio and Whale," she replied. "Actually, about that... what do you say to visiting Maldonia, kid?"

"You mean it?" Henry asked, astonished.

"It's on the way home," Emma replied. "I figured if Captain Jones would give us a ride, then maybe we drop them off, do some sightseeing."

"I'd be honored," Killian said. "Though I am surprised that you're willing to subject yourself to another royal welcome."

"Oh, I don't intend to," Emma said, smiling. "I say we let my parents ride with them to the castle, and we ditch them and check out the bayou."

"Hell, yeah!" Henry said.

"Hey! Language!" Emma scolded.

But as Henry bounced up and down on the balls of his feet and Killian's smile widened, something warm and comfortable fluttered in her stomach. Something familiar. Something good.

She was happy. For the first time, she thought she might be able to make this work. Maybe being his mother would keep the Dark One in check.

* * *

Killian woke with the dawn to find Emma wrapped around him, resting but not quite asleep. He smiled as he remembered the previous night.

The King and Queen had announced that urgent business called them away, so they retired early that evening, allowing their guests to enjoy a simple and pleasant dinner. Afterward, Killian retired to his chambers, and Emma came not long after.

She hadn't let him speak. As soon as she arrived, she locked their lips together in an endless kiss. His concerns were soon lost in a cascade of her caresses, and he forgot the worries that tomorrow would bring with it.

But now it was morning, and all his anxieties returned in full force. He wrapped his arms around his Swan instinctively, bringing her closer.

"You're awake," she said as her hand cupped his cheek. 

"Aye," he replied. "Pleasure to see you here, love."

She leaned in for a kiss before she replied, "Likewise, Captain."

"Anything exciting planned for today?" he asked. "Please say yes, otherwise I fear your mother will insist on that frightful avian affair in the Camelot gardens."

"The what?"

"Didn't you hear her at supper, Swan?" he asked. "She went on at length about it."

"Oh, you mean the Indigo Buntings and the Scarlet Jays," she replied. As she spoke, he saw the wonder in her face, the kind that's born out of a memory of true beauty. "A week or so before migration, the two species start to gather together at high noon. More come the next day, and the next, and by the last day, the entire garden is covered in them, these birds with brilliant red plumage right next to those with deep, deep blue feathers. If you stare at it long enough, it's like the entire garden's become purple."

Tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear, Killian said, "How is it that you make it sound so incredible?"

"Being naked in your arms helps," she replied. She kissed him again. Then she continued, "I have to leave soon. Would you be willing to escort Henry and I to the gardens today, Captain?"

"Aye," he replied. "Perhaps after we could take the lad aboard the Jolly Roger after to begin his training as a sailor."

She smiled. "If he's up for it. Fair warning, Regina will want to come with us. I'll see you at breakfast, Captain."

Then she vanished from his arms in a swirl of silver and black mist, leaving him in bed alone.

* * *

Emma arrived back in her chamber clad only in the shift she had worn to Killian's room.

"Ah, Miss Swan, you're back."

Regina was perched at the edge of her seat at the small dining table.

"I wasn't expecting company," Emma replied.

"My apologies," Regina said. "When I saw you weren't here, I assumed you had gone out for an early morning walk, like your mother."

Sometimes she forgot that Regina was once her mother's step-mother. Then again, she looked a little older than Emma, not older than Snow.

"I could step outside so you could dress," Regina suggested.

"Did you need something?" Emma asked.

"After a fashion," she replied. "Something's wrong here."

"Yes, you came into my room without permission," Emma said. "That's generally considered rude."

"I came to your room because talking anywhere else might garner unwanted attention. Something is very wrong here in Camelot. Don't tell me you haven't noticed it."

Emma donned a heavy robe and joined Regina at the table.

"Can you be more specific?" Emma asked.

"Whale told me that when he and Taio left the ball, the Queen cornered them to warn about a bandits who attack travelers on the road at night."

"The same thing happened to Killian and me," Emma said. "Said it wasn't safe to leave Camelot after dark."

"Indeed," Regina said, leaning forward. "Yet, they seemed perfectly content with an entire traveling party leaving at midday for Sherwood Castle, which is a full day's ride from here." 

"They weren't lying," Emma stated. "I can tell when people are lying."

"Then it's even worse than I suspected," Regina said, getting to her feet. 

"What do you mean?"

"They only warned specific people of a real danger on the roads," Regina replied. "They seem very interested in keeping certain people here in Camelot. Don't you find that strange?"

"I assumed it was the King and Queen playing matchmaker," Emma replied. "A long-lost prince and the Savior of the Realm are both here and unmarried."

"Perhaps," Regina said, pursing her lips.

"Was there something else?"

Regina replied, "I didn't know Arthur and Guinevere personally, but I did know of them. They aren't fools, Miss Swan. You and Taio might be unmarried, but only a fool would think you were available."

"So you think they have nefarious reasons for keeping us in Camelot, but you have no idea what those could be," Emma said.

"I met my sister Zelena for the first time yesterday," Regina said. "I had to wait until after our picnic to be escorted to the tower where she was kept, restrained, with none of her magic. She seemed insane, as I expected, but she said something."

Emma felt something akin to guilt when she thought of Cora, but only for a moment before it flickered out.

"She said, 'I hope you're not too attached to the Swan boy,' as I was leaving," Regina continued. "Your family has gone to great lengths to conceal Henry's identity. So how did my crazy sister know?"

The truth was that Zelena had learned that she had a son, but that explanation included Cora's attempt to force her to use the Dark Curse. And that would inevitably segue into her mother's demise.

After due consideration, Emma replied, "Zelena found out about my son right before she wound up in the prison. I appreciate your concern, Regina, and I know you care about Henry."

"But you don't think anything's amiss?" Regina asked as she put her hands on her hips.

"Oh, no, there's definitely something strange going on," Emma replied. "I plan on leaving Camelot as soon as Taio hears from his brother."

"That could take weeks."

"It could, if we sent a rider," Emma said as she got to her feet. "But my mother sent a bird. We'll probably hear back sometime today. You're more than welcome to join us, if you'd like. Now, if you don't mind, I need to get dressed."

 

In fact, the messenger bird returned just after breakfast. Whale said that King Naveen begged his brother to return to Maldonia in haste, and Killian agreed to take them aboard the Jolly Roger after their walk through the Camelot gardens with Henry.

Emma hadn't seen anything like it since she was a teenager. Camelot's gardens were filled with exotic plants and flowers, and the birds perched here, there, everywhere among them. It was like a surreal painting, a quilt work of feathers, and it was absolutely breathtaking. 

Snow took Henry aside to explain the nature of migration and to describe the ranks of each bird by its plumage. 

So Emma strolled around the gardens on Killian's arm until the time came for the birds to disembark. As if in singular agreement, every bird took flight at the same moment, and the air erupted with the sound of wings and a flurry of scattered feathers.

"Wow, mom!" Henry shouted. "You never said they'd do that!"

Killian snatched a few wayward feathers, tied them together with a knot, fanning them out, and presented it to her.

"A token for my lady," he said.

She laughed as she tucked it behind her ear. "Thank you, Captain."

"I hate to be the naysayer, Swan," Killian said. "But if we wish to set sail today, we need to ride for the Jolly within in the hour."

"Why would we ride there we I could get us there in the blink of an eye?" she asked.

"Because, by your own account, you only use your magic when you need it," he replied. "And I might've mentioned a few noteworthy landmarks on our ride to young Henry. I shouldn't want to disappoint him."

 _Using my own son against me. Definitely a pirate_ , she thought. "Well then, I guess we should get going."

 

The stable master reluctantly provided six fine steeds, though it took him almost an hour, apologizing for the state of his horses, all of which were perfectly fine.

Her parents, who intended to stay until Arthur and Guinevere returned, came to see them off and ply them with additional provisions for the journey. After she promised to travel safely and assured them they'd see each other at home in a few weeks, they hugged her goodbye and left for the castle.

"You'd think they were sending you on a year-long journey," Regina said.

"They have big hearts," Whale commented.

"What do you mean by that, doctor?" Regina snapped.

"He means, they brought us provisions of cake and pie," Taio said fondly. "It wasn't commentary against you, Regina."

With that, they rode through the city, with Killian and Taio competing for the lead. They eventually disappeared ahead, racing for the city gates. 

"Killian's gonna win," Henry announced. 

"What makes you say that?" Regina asked.

"He's a pirate," Henry replied. "His dice are loaded. I'm sure he has a way to cheat with riding, too."

"I wouldn't bet against Duke Taio," Regina said. "He was renown for his ability with horses."

"His father called him a Horse Whisperer," Whale added. "The gift runs on his mother's side of the family, but none of his siblings had it."

"Cool," Henry said. "Doctor Whale, if Taio is a Prince, why is he called Duke Taio?"

"Never ask him that question. You'll get a three-hour long history lesson about his kingdom," Whale replied. "His father was the third and youngest son, so he never expected to be king. Like other princes in his situation, he married a woman of high birth, the Duchess Amelia, who was the sole heir of her father's Dukedom. Taio was the first born son, a Prince of Maldonia as well as a Duke. After his uncles died and his father became King, Taio became the acting Duke of his mother's Duchy. Thus, Duke Taio."

Henry asked, "Is the royal inheritance thing always so complicated?"

"Yes," Emma and Regina said simultaneously.

"Actually, most of the time, it's much worse," Whale added.

They reached the gates to find Killian and Taio dismounted and arguing with the keepers and guards on duty.

"What's going on here?" Regina asked as she dismounted. "Why aren't the gates opened?"

"As we've tried to explain to these two gentlemen, Camelot's gate are closed by order of the Knights of the Round Table," one keeper replied. "We respectfully request that you return to your homes at once."

"Our homes are on the other side of that gate," Taio said. "That is why we wish to pass."

"You must turn back," the other keeper said. "If you continue to refuse, I'll summon the city guard."

"Dismount and leave your steeds with us," the first keeper said. 

"But these are borrowed from the stable master," Emma said. "Shouldn't we return them?"

"Dismount, now!" the other keeper barked.

Emma never expected royal treatment. Not since she renounced her crown, but she never expected such rudeness towards guests of Camelot either. She dismounted and helped Henry off his steed, and Whale followed suit.

They took their bags and slung them over their shoulders, but when they began to turn away, they were stopped by a mounted knight.

"My name is Sir Perceval. I have orders to escort you back to the castle," he said.

"Whose orders?" Regina demanded.

"The orders of his majesty the king."

Emma took Killian's arm and Henry's hand to teleport them straight to the Jolly Roger.

Nothing happened.

"Swan, what's wrong?"

"I don't know," she whispered back to him. "I can't teleport."

Regina, Taio, and Whale came in close, so they could hear better. The knight seemed none too pleased by it.

Emma tried to teleport again, but she couldn't do it.

Her voice rose as she became more frustrated, "Why can't I teleport?"

"I'm not sure, darling," a mocking voice said. "But I think it's because you're not allowed."

Cruella de Vil appeared from behind the knight, sneering at the lot of them.

"You?" Whale said. "YOU!"

"Sorry, darling, but you're required," Cruella said to Whale. "We can't have you leaving just yet." 

He threw himself at her, but Perceval knocked him aside.

"Regina, take Henry and Killian and go!" Emma hissed. "Now!"

"If you can't teleport, then why would I be able to?" Regina asked.

Dread spread through Emma as she understood what was happening, _why_ she couldn't teleport. 

"Regina, GO!"

"Dark One, I command you to stay where you are!"

Emma froze in place. 

"Swan? Swan? No!" Killian shouted. "Swan!"

King Arthur appeared, holding the Dark One Dagger aloft, and said, "Dark One, I command you - "

"Regina, go!" Emma shouted. 

Tiao, Killian, Henry, and Regina disappeared in a swirl of purple mists before Arthur could complete his next command. The sound of Killian shouting her name was the last thing she heard before they vanished.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked.

"You told me and my wife that the Dark One was gone forever," he replied. "Poor judgment to lie to a king, Miss Swan. I told you that I required this for my kingdom, yet you hid the truth for your own benefit."

She began, "I hid the truth for - "

"Silence!" he ordered.

Her voice was gone.

"Forgive me for pointing out the obvious, but weren't we supposed to keep the brat as well?" Cruella asked. "Pan won't be happy about losing him, now will he, darling?"

"Be quiet, wench," Arthur snapped. "Sir Percival, please send Zelena and two knights out in search of the boy. Be sure to tell them that he's with the Evil Queen and the pirate."

"Yes, your majesty," Percival said before he turned his horse around and rode away.

"As for you, Dark One, I order you to take the Healer to the dungeons. Lock him securely in his cell. And while you're there, lock yourself in a cell, too. You will not communicate with anyone in any way. You will remain in the cell, doing no magic of any kind, until I order you otherwise. If you understand, nod your head twice."

Emma nodded twice. Then she went over to Whale and teleported to the dungeons. She fought every command, but in the end, she did everything Arthur had ordered. She couldn't disobey the dagger.

Once locked in her own cell, she tried to think of ways to escape, but she found none. She needed to get a message to Killian or Regina to warn them that Zelena was free and Pan was somehow involved in all this, but she couldn't communicate with anyone.

Frustration and desperation transformed into panic. How did Arthur get has hands on the dagger? It was hidden aboard the Jolly Roger. When she learned that Pan had broken its cloaking spells, she conjured another. Yet he somehow broke through those barriers, found the secret hideaway, and retrieved the dagger.

Her son was in danger again, all because she was crazy enough to believe she could live happily and keep the Dark One within her a secret.

Because of her foolishness, she was a slave to King Arthur, who was in league with Cruella, Zelena, and Pan. Before dusk fell, a fierce rage exploded inside her, but unable to speak, all she could do was release a silent sob that did nothing to relieve her misery or fear.

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this episode comes from the seafaring expression 'strike the colors,' which means to surrender the vessel to an enemy, as it was once custom to lower the ship's banner to indicate surrender.
> 
> Fear not! Her Dark Works continues with Episode #19 "[Windbound](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6194167/chapters/14190364)."


End file.
